


Статья

by lebkuchenhaus



Series: Провиденс [2]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus
Summary: "— Ты теперь местная знаменитость!Абд вздрогнул, когда Кэтти, подкравшись к нему со спины, бросила на стол выпуск «Провиденс Геральд» и победно улыбаясь замерла в ожидании его реакции. Абд глянул на передовицу, выпуск был сегодняшний.— Я? — не очень понимая о чем речь, уточнил Абд.— Именно!"Продолжение истории начатой в "Это Провиденс, чувак".
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Провиденс [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698295
Kudos: 1





	Статья

— Ты теперь местная знаменитость!

Абд вздрогнул, когда Кэтти, подкравшись к нему со спины, бросила на стол выпуск «Провиденс Геральд» и победно улыбаясь замерла в ожидании его реакции. Абд глянул на передовицу, выпуск был сегодняшний.

— Я? — не очень понимая о чем речь, уточнил Абд.

— Именно!

— Кэтти, я не очень понимаю, что произошло, — Абда вдруг бросило в пот, а если он учудил ночью что-нибудь эдакое? Он ведь мог, после злополучного отпуска в пустыне ни дня не проходило, чтобы Абд не переживал насчет возвращения видений. Практика показала, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится.

— Совсем? — посерьезнела Кэтти, развернула газету и ткнула наманикюренным пальцем в анонс статей.

— «Журналист спасает управляющего музеем»? Кэтти! — Абд принялся лихорадочно отлистывать к нужной странице. — «Рады поделиться прекрасной новостью... благодаря ответственному отношению нашего коллеги... Всего несколько недель потребовалось ему чтобы почувствовать себя частью нашего города... если бы не он, то Провиденс мог бы потерять, любимого всеми нами, смотрителя музея Г.Ф. Лавкрафта... Благодаря мужественным и решительным действиям Абда аль... наша культурная жизнь вне опасности. Напоминаем, что музей работает с девяти до пяти... а по четвергам... В следующем выпуске вы найдете практические советы по выживанию в лесу...» — Абд читал перескакивая со строки на строку, выхватывал обрывки и представлял во что теперь превратиться его жизнь. — Фотография! Кэтти! Зачем?! — в очередной раз воскликнул Абд.

Прямо над заметкой Кэтти напечатала фотографию, сделанную неизвестно кем в то злополучное утро. На ней Абд стоял рядом в Говардом, замотанным в термоодеяло и мягко улыбаясь, смотрел на него. А Говард выглядел неприлично счастливым. Потому что был под колесами, напомнил себе Абд. И теперь все увидят эту фотографию и подумают невесть что. Абд мысленно застонал.

Когда он поднял глаза, то заметил, что вокруг столпились коллеги.

— Статью написал Пэрри, — сказала Кэтти и Абд повернулся в сторону Пэрри, чья седая голова виднелась над перегородкой. Тот счастливо улыбнулся и поднял вверх большой палец. К удивлению Абда никто не подшучивал над ним, наоборот, всячески выражали одобрение, хлопали по плечу, пожимали руку, даже предлагали устроить вечеринку в его честь, но Абд наотрез отказался. «Он просто очень скромный парень для выходца из Филадельфии, ребята, так что отстаньте от Абда», — сказала Кэтти перед тем, как уйти в свой кабинет.

Тяжело вздохнув, он украдкой сунул газету в портфель и вернулся к статье, которую готовил ко Дню Колумба.

Вечером Абд с опаской выходил на улицу. Одно дело коллеги, которые успели хоть немного узнать Абда и понять, что он в сущности неплохой человек, другое — горожане.

В его семье всегда опасались маленьких городов из-за сплетен. Каждому бездомному есть дело до того, что ты ел на завтрак, бакалейщик с газетчиком два часа будут обсуждать твой костюм, парикмахер не забудет рассказать соседке что ты читал, пока ждал своей очереди. Аль-Хазреды всегда бежали от маленьких городов как от огня и только Абд не смог.

Хотя в мире и господствовало мнение, что время газет безвозвратно ушло, «Провиденс Геральд», по местным масштабам, имел приличный тираж и Абд не сомневался, что к завтрашнему дню половина города будет знать его в лицо. Он с опаской заходил в бакалейную лавку ожидая ехидных замечаний, с не меньшим опасением записывался в парикмахерскую, а к музею Г.Ф.Лавкрафта и вовсе боялся приближаться неделю, хотя Говард осаждал его звонками и сообщениями.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Говард увидев на пороге Абда с коробкой кукисов в руках. — Чувствуешь себя виноватым, да? — спросил он кивнув на коробку. Говард откровенно намекал на прошлый раз, когда Абд сбежал посреди разговора, а потом также пришел мириться с коробкой клюквенных кукисов.

— В моей семье это не приветствуется, — повинился Абд. — И мне несколько непривычно, что все будут знать о... нас.

— Ты же из Филадельфии, — удивился Говард.

— И что? Не надо навешивать ярлыки! Прости, я не то хотел сказать, — Абд положил коробку и притянул к себе недовольного Говарда. — В Филадельфии всякие люди живут, не только сплошь геи.

Говард хитро глянул на Абда и тот понял, что мальчишка только изображал обиду. Он вытянул рубашку из-за пояса Абда, пробежался тонкими прохладными пальцами по его животу, очертил квадраты мышц, потянулся за поцелуем. Ну что с таким делать? Абд, не отрываясь от губ Говарда, нащупал рычажок на стене и выключил свет, нечего подглядывать за ними. Обхватил Говарда за ягодицы и вжался в него, сильно, властно.

— Идем скорей наверх, — прошептал Говард и схватив Абда за пряжку ремня, будто тот мог начать вырываться, потянул его к лестнице.

* * * * * * * *

— Ты представляешь, она даже фотографию напечатала, — вяло жаловался Абд вырисовывая спирали на плече Говарда.

— Ой, подумаешь, у нас тут такие сенсации каждую неделю происходят, то птицы нападут на туристов, то мистер Фредерик в сотый раз выставит дом на продажу, то шериф провалится под лед на рыбалке. Вот увидишь, через месяц никто уже и не вспомнит про эту историю, — Говард завозился, чтобы лечь удобнее.

— Но фотография! Ой! Какие у тебя локти острые.

— Ага, — радостно согласился Говард. — Ну покажи уже, что тебя в такой ужас привело.

— Она в портфеле, надо сходить вниз, — смущенно ответил Абд, который всю неделю продолжал носить за собой тот самый выпуск.

— Тебя проводить? — посмеиваясь спросил Говард.

— Нет, я сам.

Абд поднялся, потянулся и Говард откровенно залюбовался его смуглым поджарым телом, пока тот не напрягся.

— Абд?

— Там опять они, — он указал на любопытных птиц, заглядывающих в окно. Сегодня Абду казалось, что они особенно насмешливо глядят.

— А... козодои. Да не обращай ты на них внимание. Подумаешь, птички смотрят.

— Это не те ли птички, которые на туристов нападают? — спросил Абд и Говард смущенно потупился.

— Ты лучше за фотографией иди. И печеньки захвати.

Через несколько минут Абд вернулся с портфелем и коробкой печения. Достав газету, он протянул ее Говарду.

— На четвертой полосе.

— Ага, — Говард зашуршал страницами, найдя нужную сдвинулся ближе к лампе и вгляделся в фотографию. — Обычная газетная фотография, ничего толком не разобрать, не понимаю, чего ты так всполошился.

— Вовсе не обычная, — Абд выхватил газету из рук Говарда и сложив убрал назад в портфель.

— Как хочешь. Лучше ложись назад, — Говард призывно откинул простынь в сторону и подвинулся освобождая немного места.

— Надо что-то делать с твоей кроватью, — сказал Абд, плотнее прижимаясь к Говарду.

— А что с ней не так?

— Слишком узкая.

— Да? Но за то можно сделать вот так, — и Говард одним слитным движением перетек на Абда, лег сверху, как второе одеяло, обхватил ногами и руками, прижался пахом.

— Так гораздо лучше, — Абд почувствовал что его член дернулся, снова наливаясь кровью, облизал пересохшие губы, положил ладони на ягодицы Говарда, чуть подтолкнул его вперед и застонал от того, как плотно зажат его член между их животами, какой Говард горячий, податливый и отзывчивый, все еще раскрытый после прошлого раза, готовый принять его. Абд скользнул двумя пальцами между его ягодиц и дальше, внутрь и услышал сдавленное: «Да...» Он впился в губы Говарда и не отпуская их медленно толкнулся внутрь, немного вышел и снова толкнулся, на этот раз глубже. Говард не возражал, смотрел горящими безумными глазами, сдвинулся назад, чтобы насадиться полностью, стонал так, что Абд совсем голову потерял и начал сильнее поддавать бедрами вверх. Говард хватался руками за плечи Абда, хотя в этом не было нужды, Абд крепко удерживал его за поясницу, прижимая к себе, подставлял лицо под жадные поцелуи, слушая хриплое дыхание. Член его как поршень ходил в заднице Говарда.

«Говард... я...» — сдавленно выкрикнул Абд, чувствуя, как подкатывает оргазм и почувствовал горячую влагу на животе. Говард сжал его, так плотно, что Абду хватило нескольких толчков. Он замер, толкнувшись особенно глубоко, сжимая тяжело дышащего в его шею Говарда и застонал изливаясь.

Чуть отдышавшись, Абд ослабил хватку и Говард приподнялся на непослушных трясущихся локтях. Он довольно уставился на Абда, благодарно поцеловал его и оторвавшись поделился:

— Это я подкинул Кэтти идею со статьей.

Абд не сразу понял о какой статье говорит Говард, но тот смотрел так хитро, что через минуту до Абда дошло. Он хотел кричать и трясти Говарда как тряпичную куклу, но его член все еще оставался внутри Говарда, и это несколько препятствовало осуществлению задуманного. А еще Абд чувствовал, что встать может с трудом, не то, что поднять кого-то в воздух. Поэтому он ограничился вопросом.

— Зачем, Говард?

— Ну мне показалось, что Провиденс станет для тебя чуточку роднее и ты не захочешь уехать, — Говард уперся подбородком в Абда.

— Тебе не стоило этого делать.

— Почему? Тебе настолько не понравилась статья? Мне понравилась.

— Потому что я и так не хочу уезжать, — вздохнул Абд и положил тяжелую ладонь на плечо Говарда.


End file.
